


this sweet desire

by drownedincovers (devotions)



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Barebacking, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, seriously they're gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotions/pseuds/drownedincovers
Summary: Dayeon gurgles non-sensibly and then reaches for the glasses resting on the bridge of Minghao’s nose. When Minghao smiles at her, warm and genuine, Mingyu’s heart thumps in his chest.Or: Mingyu and Minghao agree to babysit for a friend. It escalates from there.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 28
Kudos: 148





	this sweet desire

**Author's Note:**

> hi wait before you get into this all i ask is: remember 1) this is a work of fiction and 2) you should always use protection with your partners unless explicitly stated otherwise  
> (the title is abstractly from bloom by troye sivan.) 
> 
> okay please enjoy (:

It starts out as an accident. A scheduling conflict. Haeun, their neighbor, agreed to a job interview the same day her husband was pulling an extra shift at the hospital. Their babysitter isn’t answering. Minghao is grabbing baby Dayeon from her before she’s even finished her explanation. 

Dayeon gurgles non-sensibly and then reaches for the glasses resting on the bridge of Minghao’s nose. When Minghao smiles at her, warm and genuine, Mingyu’s heart thumps in his chest.

  
  


“Thank you, thank you, thank you again,” Haeun says, bringing Mingyu back down to earth. She transfers the diaper bag, a bottle and a white blanket with red polka dots into his arms. “She’s tired, so I’m sure she’ll fall asleep in an hour or so and I should be back before she wakes up so-“ 

“It’s no problem, at all,” Mingyu assures her, genuinely. 

It really isn’t. Haeun and her husband are some of the sweetest people they’ve met. They were the first couple to welcome Mingyu and Minghao into the building. Every Wednesday night, the four of them get wine drunk and watch The Masked Singer together. She trades baking recipes with Mingyu. Dayeon is also a wonderful baby, happy and sweet as any one-year-old baby can be. 

“Good luck at your interview, noona.” He says and hugs her. She kisses her baby’s forehead, kisses him and Minghao on the cheek and then whirls out of the door. 

Minghao sets Dayeon on the rug in their living room and starts to pull out the toys and baby puzzles they keep for her here. 

It’s not anything unusual or interesting per se, but Mingyu finds it hard to look away. Minghao is sitting next to her, and Dayeon seems content, babbling as she deposits random shapes into Minghao’s hand. “Look,” Minghao says softly, and places the green triangle in its slot. 

Dayeon watches and gives him a yellow circle. He points at the spot for it and then puts it back in her hands. She stares at him and then puts the yellow circle in the slot. Minghao claps for her, and she says “Yay!” in her sweet baby voice, and then babbles some more. 

They repeat the process, again and again. 

Mingyu realizes that he hasn’t moved away from their doorway this entire time. He’s enthralled, transfixed on Minghao the same way he always is except for how this time it's Minghao with a baby but like always, he just can’t look away. 

After a second of gathering his thoughts, he makes his way to the couch and puts all of Dayeon’s stuff down. Then he goes into the kitchen and finishes the tteokbokki he was reheating for his and Minghao’s lunch. 

It’s not like he hasn’t seen Minghao and Dayeon interact countless times. But for whatever reason, today, it’s making his brain short-circuit. Thoughts of Minghao, with  _ their baby _ , are causing severe sparking and pausing. 

It’s not an issue of this being the first time he’s considered a future with Minghao. They’ve been together for five years, and have lived together for two now. He has an idea of where their relationship is going. The engagement ring buried in his own sock drawer seems to be very on par with that idea, too. But he’s never actually talked to Minghao about having children. Even if Minghao did, he would want them years in the future, because he’s sensible, and uses his brain in ways that Mingyu’s gooey heart mush is incapable of. 

The timer beeps at him, distressed. The way it does when it’s already gone off once but has been ignored. He lowers the heat on the stove and grabs some bowls. 

He also makes it a point of refilling Dayeon’s bottle with apple juice and cutting up grapes for her to eat.

Impressively enough, he carries it all out on two hands without dropping anything. Minghao beams at him. “Thank you, baby.” He says when Mingyu sets the bowl on the table in front of him. Dayeon walks over to Mingyu as fast as her legs will carry her little body, coming to stand at the edge of the couch. She points to the plate of grapes and says “Me? Mine?”

“Yes, they’re for you.” He tells her and picks her up so she’s sitting on the couch next to him. He lets her pick two pieces off of the plate herself. He watches her carefully, making sure she doesn’t stuff her mouth full of food or knock the plate over. Minghao sits on his other side and just throws his socked feet across Mingyu’s lap. He starts eating his lunch. 

They watch tv and eat in relative quiet, until. “Mo?” Dayeon asks sweetly while making big eyes at Mingyu and doing the sign language symbol for more with her hands, just like they taught her at daycare. “Mo?”

“Yes, baby, I’ll get you more,” he promises and starts to set his half-finished food down. 

“I’ll get it,” Minghao says, and puts his own bowl down on their table. Mingyu watches as he takes the plate from her and disappears into the kitchen. He watches the space where Minghao disappeared with a weird tight feeling in his chest. It gets even tighter when he hears the pleased noise when Minghao makes when he discovers that Mingyu has already cut up more grapes, and all he has to do is put them on the plate. 

“Look at you, boy scout. You already had extra set aside for her,” Minghao teases, when he comes back out. He’s joking, but there’s something in his eyes, and how he refuses to look away from Mingyu. Specifically, how he isn’t looking away from where Dayeon is sitting resting his side, tiny arms curled around his right arm. Of course, that ends with Minghao stretching the plate towards her. 

“For you, too,” Mingyu says, watching her eat. “There’s still some on the stove if you’re hungry.” 

Minghao’s eyes are soft as he rounds the table and comes to sit next to Mingyu again. “I’m okay,” he murmurs and then kisses him on the cheek. “Thank you.” 

If Minghao doesn’t stop, Mingyu’s heart is going to be in a permanent state of gooey mush, like brownies that have been taken out of the oven too early. 

“Gee, who knew all it took was some tteokbokki and sliced grapes to get you all sweet?” Mingyu quips, hoping his blushing ears aren’t too obvious.

Minghao laughs, and his eyes twinkle. “I must have some really low standards,” he agrees, all mockingly serious. “Especially when I picked you, huh?” 

Mingyu pouts. “See if I step foot in the kitchen for you ever again, Xu Minghao.” 

Minghao laughs and shoves at him. 

  
  


///  
  
  
  
  
  


True to Haeun’s word, Dayeon plays with Mingyu for a bit and then is dozing off not even an hour later, long lashes fluttering against her cheeks. 

She’s actually in Minghao’s lap again, because he’s obviously her favorite. One of her hands is wrapped tightly around her blanket and her other little hand is wrapped around Minghao’s fingers, tight and holding onto him even as she drifts off. Minghao isn’t even paying attention to it, absently watching some rerun of How It’s Made.

“You’d be a good dad,” Mingyu breathes, out loud. Accidentally. Minghao fixes him with a raised eyebrow, in surprise and then softens when he sees that Mingyu is sort of frozen on the spot, and can’t make eye contact.

“Is that something you want?” Minghao asks, carefully. 

Mingyu still cannot meet his eyes. He nods, though, because he’s not a liar. “One day,” he says, quieter than before. 

A foot kicks at his legs. It shocks him enough to look at Minghao and finds him smiling at Mingyu in his trademark way. Warm, and a little bit patronizing, like he can’t believe who he fell in love with. He probably can’t. “One day,” he echoes, gentle and with promise. 

Mingyu blushes and then looks back at the television screen like nothing happened. The cereal commercial on screen is fascinating if you ask him.

A few minutes later, there’s a knock on the door. When Mingyu opens it, Haeun is standing on the other side with a tired, happy smile. She follows him inside and waits for him to gather all of Dayeon’s things. 

“How did it go?” He asks quietly, gesturing to where the baby is sleeping against Minghao. 

“Good, actually,” she says, and the smile gets even bigger. “They said they would reach out next week with their final decision, but I’m feeling really good about it.” 

She accepts the diaper bag and the bottle and tries to give him 30,000 won and he firmly folds her hand and gives it back. When she tries again, Minghao strategically dumps Dayeon on her so she has no choice but to catch her and give up on the money completely.

“We’ll see you next week,” Minghao says, sweetly, as he walks her to the door. “Bye, noona.” 

///

  
  


It’s later when they’re crawling into bed that Minghao brings it up again. “You’d be a good dad, too, you know.” 

Mingyu turns to face him and finds him already staring at Mingyu. There’s that something in his eyes again, dark and pulling Mingyu in. “Yeah?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Minghao murmurs, sliding right into Mingyu’s space. He kisses him, sweet and slow. “You’re great with kids. And you’re already so good at taking care of me. Besides,” Minghao murmurs, still against his lips. His fingers trail lightly over Mingyu’s chest and then rest against his stomach. His hips move lazily against Mingyu’s thighs. “You have no idea how good you look with a baby on your hip.” 

Mingyu loses his breath in a fell swoop. He grinds back, just as slow and sweet. “ _ Me _ ? God, imagine how you look,” he murmurs. Minghao laughs, low and hot, now in the crook of his neck. Mingyu’s dick stirs in his pajama pants. 

Minghao grins up at him, dirty enough to make the tips of Mingyu’s ears go red again. “You wanna make a baby, baby?” He asks, in a way that shouldn’t be as sexy as it is. 

Mingyu doesn’t answer, really, just whines and surges forward to kiss Minghao, heavy and demanding. He feels the bite of Minghao’s teeth in his lower lip, and he’s being manhandled closer, feels Minghao’s hands grab his ass and squeeze. 

“Oh?” Mingyu asks, when they separate again, still rutting against him. “You gonna knock me up, daddy?”

Minghao groans. “Really?” His voice is incredulous, but his slow, lazy grind never stops. “That what you want from me, Gyu? Want me to fill you up, put a baby inside you?” One of Minghao’s hands comes back to rest on Mingyu’s stomach again, almost like a promise.

Heat pools in the spot where Minghao's hand is resting and Mingyu fights the urge to whine again. It started out as a joke, but now. Now, Minghao has him really thinking about it. Of course, it’s impossible, but that doesn’t mean it’s any less hot, in theory. Besides, he likes the way it feels when Minghao fucks raw anyways, feels like he’s making a claim on Mingyu in a hot, twisted way. 

So it started as a joke, but Mingyu is serious as a heart attack when he breathes, “Yes, daddy. Fill me up.” In-kind, Minghao kisses him that same devastating, biting way and all but manhandles Mingyu until he’s lying flat on his back. 

Minghao separates from him, presumably to grab the lube. Mingyu makes the most of this time and strips out of his briefs and pants, throwing them on the floor next to the bed. When Minghao comes back, he seems pleased with Mingyu’s initiative, dropping the lube next to them in favor of running his hands across Mingyu’s hip bones, and the outer skin of his thighs. Mingyu makes a point to spread his legs further, giving Minghao space to settle between them. 

Settle Minghao does, making sure to kiss the skin around Mingyu’s hips and stomach lightly almost reverently as a lubed up finger teases around Mingyu’s hole. Minghao’s other hand wraps around his cock, starts jerking him off in a slow rhythm.

“C’mon, daddy.” He begs quietly, moving his hips impatiently. “Stretch me out.” 

Minghao does, then. And just when Mingyu’s adjusted to one, he slips in another, a little too fast. The stretch is a little too much, burns in the way that Mingyu likes best. He moans, throaty and loud as Minghao’s fingers fuck slow and deep inside of him, matching the rhythm of the hand around his cock. 

The pleasure builds like lava in his chest, molten and slow and maddening. “Please.” He whines, rocking slowly back onto Minghao’s fingers and then into the warmth of his fist.

All he achieves is Minghao adding a third finger, maintaining his rhythm. “Please, more, your cock, now, please,” Mingyu begs. 

Minghao laughs, and another teasing bite on the skin of his hip. “You look gorgeous like this,” He says. “You want daddy’s cock, sweetheart?”

“Please, daddy,” He begs in turn. “Give it to me.” 

Minghao finally, finally pulls his fingers out and begins to slick himself up. Mingyu sighs, partly wistful until the head of Minghao’s cock is pushing at his hole.

Minghao slides in, hot and insistent and so good. He fills Mingyu up so perfectly, the only thing he can do is sigh into the sheets. He lays back, practically boneless as he gets fucked deep, and hard and still so slow. Mingyu can almost imagine he feels him in his guts, rocking him closer and closer to the headboard with each rolling thrust. 

It’s filthy, and overwhelming has Mingyu slurring and panting through moans right into Minghao’s ear. “Feels so good, daddy.” Minghao, who’s burying moans of his own into the crook of his neck.

“Gonna come,” Minghao swears, fucking even deeper inside him. The feeling builds, more intense than before. “Gonna come inside baby, get you full with my cum.”

Mingyu imagines it, for a second. Minghao fucking him full, filling him with come. Getting him pregnant, with  _ their baby _ .  Then he comes until he’s twitching, and his toes and cramping from how tightly they’re curled, Minghao makes good on his promise and releases inside him. Doesn’t stop fucking him until his dick is completely soft, and Mingyu is sloppy, clenching to keep his come inside. 

Minghao collapsed on top of him, just as boneless and spent as Mingyu feels. The room is quiet, save for the sound of heavy breathing as they both recover.  After a minute, Mingyu wriggles, forcing Minghao to push out. “Messy,” He complains. He’s sensitive, too. 

Minghao sighs. For all his wordless complaints, he still gets up and comes back with a wash rag to wipe Mingyu down. He even brings fresh sheets. Mingyu lets Minghao do all the hard work. He likes to be taken care of and gently manhandled around.

He would be a good dad, Mingyu thinks. A good husband, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a picture of a baby holding onto minghao's Massive hands and went full feral. quarantine is fantastic, huh? 
> 
> kudos and comments are always accepted as gratuity! if you want, you can talk to me about giving mingyu a baby: [twitter](https://twitter.com/mingyusclown) / [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/ripyifan)
> 
> my beautiful and wonderful beta friends who i would die for: [c](https://twitter.com/noirhao) & [i](https://twitter.com/kiiimline)


End file.
